<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save a Speeder (Ride a Commander) by lilhawkeye3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707217">Save a Speeder (Ride a Commander)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3'>lilhawkeye3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armor Kink, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, Consensual, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fox's Fat Tits, Handcuffs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Lmao jk not sorry, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Thighs, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riyo is willing to teach, and Fox is willing to learn on the job. Neither of them will be able to concentrate in their offices again. Why ride a speeder when she can ride a Commander?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=royalhandmaidens">royalhandmaidens</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I WILL SAY THIS ONCE: IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, DO NOT INTERACT WITH OR PROMOTE THIS FIC. AS AN ADULT THAT MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABLE AND IT IS A LIABILITY. Allow me to have plausible deniability that you read this. I'm not joking.</p><p>Broke: "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" by Big &amp; Rich<br/>Woke: "Save a Speeder, Ride a Commander" by Riyo Chuchi</p><p>I want to make things very clear. Fox is biologically somewhere in his twenties. The youngest ever senator in the prequels was 19 (Mon Mothma), so Riyo is somewhere in her early twenties. I will straight up delete any comments saying this is underage. Did I write this out of pettiness after someone attacked my friend over the false belief this pairing is underage? You betcha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their first time, Fox relinquishes control… not like he didn’t normally do that when alone in Riyo’s presence, anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They may appear around the same age, but she has a decade more life experience than him and takes the lead. His precious </span>
  <em>
    <span>alor’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in her natural state— even if she tries to hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It begins with a single kiss that quickly develops into something more. They’re inside Fox’s office, out of sight of any prying eyes. He is seated in his chair at his desk, already kitted out, and both her hands are on either armrest as she cages him in, leaving him unable to escape her… again, not that he'd want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox surges up as he tilts his head to the side, wanting to kiss her deeper, gladly forsaking needed breath to do so. She responds with a hand on his chest to push him back down, and when they both separate, breathing heavily, Riyo moves her attention quickly to his exposed neck and begins to leave her mark, teeth nipping playfully and tongue teasing his skin as she continues to where the collar of his blacks rests. Fox wants nothing more to reciprocate, to leave a visible claim to show she is his, but the thought dissipates quickly as Riyo settles herself on his lap, legs dangling on either side of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” She pauses to ask, eyes cautiously trained on him after he sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of her core pressing against his rapidly hardening length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Fox assures her, leaning forward to kiss her again. Before his tongue can seek entrance to her mouth though, Riyo bites his lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shirt, off,” she orders as her hands grip the base of his blacks and begin tugging it up and over his sculpted and scarred chest. She shifts back on his thighs so she can lean down and kiss her way up his abdomen with each section of copper skin she reveals, until she reaches his armpits and Fox holds his arms above his head to make her mission easier. She pulls the shirt free of him and tosses it somewhere behind her, as if it’s offended her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox’s spine straightens as Riyo’s eyes absorb the new sight before her. He tracks her golden gaze as it sweeps up and down each arm, pausing every time she comes across a scar, as if she’s marking it permanently in her memory. She lingers a bit longer on his wide chest and sculpted abdomen before she refocuses on his face with a soft smile. He may be one of thousands of similar faces in the GAR, but sitting in front of her now, he’s never felt more like an individual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Fox, and not CC-1010.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me look at you,” he whispers, his hand reaching out to run along the curve of her waist. Her smile turns a tinge shy but her movements are full of confidence as she unbuttons the front of her red and purple dress and lets it pool on the floor around her feet. Her dress must’ve had built in support, since she’s not wearing a bra, and all that’s left for Riyo to do is slip out of her lace underwear and flat shoes before she’s completely bare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is like a goddess descended from the stars. As she stands before him, he can’t draw his eyes away from her silken blue skin, how it melts into stormy gray hues in the shadow of her neck and pert breasts before lightening again as if the sun was peeking out and shining upon her. Her hair is still held up by her matching metal hairpieces, although a few freed strands drape gently before the green markings dashed across her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is still trapped in his awe as she walks towards him and kneels between his spread legs, her small hands smoothing their way from his knees, up his thighs, until they latch onto the waistband of his bottom blacks. He struggles to remember how to breathe as she looks up at him through her eyelashes, silently asking for permission. At his nod, she tugs his blacks down as he lifts his hips to help until his cock springs free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox isn’t prepared for her to lean forward and lick him from the base to the head of his cock, and he finally fails at stifling his moan as she grasps his cock in one hand and envelopes him in her mouth. He struggles to keep from tipping his head back— he doesn’t want to miss a second of this glorious sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s too big for her to fit fully in her mouth, so as she begins to bob her head, she uses her right hand to stroke him in time with her movement while the fingernails of her left hand dig into his inner thigh to keep her balanced. Fox lets out another low moan as she swirls her tongue around the head of his cock, her cheeks hollowing out as she sucks on him, coaxing out a trickle of precum that she quickly laps up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox’s hands have found the back of her head now and he starts guiding her pace, his fingers mussing her buns as they weave into her hair. Riyo must approve of his action as she lets out a pleased hum as she takes in as much of him as possible, and the sound reverberates around his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riyo,” Fox gasps, “I’m close.” Her eyes flicker back up to meet his, both in amusement and pride, and he knows he’s a goner as she begins to hum around him again, gaze still locked on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox clenches his jaw and his eyes flutter shut as he comes in her mouth, and he blinks back into focus to see her swallow deliberately, eyes still on him. Some of his cum has dribbled out the corner of her mouth, onto her lip and down her chin, and Fox has to keep himself from groaning as she removes her hand from his cock to wipe it up onto her finger and lick it clean off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves from his seat before she can react, lunging forward and pulling her up into his arms. She squeals in surprise as he lifts her, but she’s quickly distracted as her legs wrap around his waist while he soundly kisses her. He walks them over to his desk and sets her down on the hard surface before reluctantly breaking away and dropping to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fox, what are you— </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she whimpers, her back arching as his mouth found her center, already dripping wet from her arousal. He may not have done this before, but he’s heard enough from his brothers, especially Bly. His tongue laps at her folds as he explores her, his hands firmly grasping her upper thighs to hold her down and open for him. She bucks against him as he first blows air on and then suckles at her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A high whine escapes her throat. “Fox. I need, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>you—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His left thumb traces circles on her inner thigh that make her tremble as he pulls away just enough to answer. “What do you need, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alor’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Her hands tried to grab at him to pull him up, but he clicked his tongue in disappointment. “Use your words, Riyo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you in me,” she orders, though her voice hitches as he blows another gust of air over her wet core. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you command, <em>cyar’ika</em>.” The word slips out as he relinquishes his grip on her right thigh and inserted a finger in her hot cunt, drawing a sigh from Riyo. She tries to move against him but his hold is far stronger than she could ever break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fox, I can take more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please—</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ This time, she trails off in a sob as he pushes in a second finger and curls them both in a “come hither” motion within her. She pushes back against him as he continues, and this time he accepts her silent request and adds a third finger before returning his mouth to her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels a surge of pride and awe as she shatters, back arching again as she trembles on top of his desk and clenches around his knuckles (kriff, he's never going to be able to focus on work here again). He continues to pump his fingers in her, curling them so they hit that special spot as he works her through her orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs slightly twitch as she comes down from her high and she shakily props herself up on her arms so she can see him. Her golden eyes have darkened, her pupils slightly dilated with lust and he knows he is probably in no better shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Use my words?’” She asks breathlessly with a slight laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox quirks an eyebrow at her as he smirks and withdraws his fingers, her slick coating them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s this then?” She continues slyly as she sits up, shifting forward so she can grasp his wrist before he’s able to lick his fingers clean. “Commander Fox, I want your cock in me, right here on your desk.” She leans forward so her lips ghost against the shell of his ear. “Don’t keep me waiting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>commander</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin spreads across Fox’s face. “Wouldn’t dream of it, ma’am.” His cock brushes against Riyo’s leg as he stands up between them and pulls her to the very edge, one hand firmly gripping her ass while his other lines his cock up with her cunt. He captures her lips in a heated kiss as he thrusts forward, swallowing her gasp as her fingernails drag against his biceps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stars, Riyo,” he groans, his forehead pressing against hers as she adjusts to his size. He can feel her walls flutter around him as she moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fox</span>
  </em>
  <span>, want you to move–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t deny her, so he slowly pulls out until only the head of his cock is still within her before thrusting back in as he begins to build a rhythm. Riyo’s legs wrap around his waist as she tries to take him even deeper, even as she lets out airy gasps with each buck of his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ducks his head down into the crook of her neck as he feels her nails scratch at his back, and decides to leave her with a series of hickies to match the similar marks she’d left on him earlier, as well as the welts he can feel forming on his skin now. When he pulls away, he grasps her chin between his thumb and forefinger and forces her to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight </span>
  </em>
  <span>around me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>you? Taking my </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock </span>
  </em>
  <span>so well,” he murmurs in a gravelly voice, emphasizing certain words with thrusts into her. “Look so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>desk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cyar’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She practically cries his name in response while remaining unable to look away, and Fox can feel her begin to quiver. He doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to last, but he resolves to hold on until she’s satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fox, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t–</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip on her ass tightens as he releases her chin and snakes his hand between then to rub at her clit. “Gonna come for me, Riyo?” It may be worded as a question, but his tone leaves no room for misunderstanding: this is a command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo wails his name as she tenses around him, her entire body shuddering as she comes undone at his hands again. The sight of her sends him over the edge just moments later, and he pants heavily as he spills into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo is fairly languid in his arms as he holds her up while he slides out of her, her head lolling against his shoulder in exhaustion. He lifts her bridal-style into his arms as he first walks over to where she’d discarded the upper half of his blacks and then brings her to his chair, where he sits down with her securely across his lap. He uses his shirt to help clean away their cum as it begins to seep out onto her thighs, all while murmuring soft affirmations to her, some in Standard and some in Mando’a.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a few minutes before she shifts so she presses more fully against his chest and looks up at him with surprisingly clear eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Chehósha, ní cupta.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns so he can press a soft kiss to her forehead. “Gonna tell me what that means, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alor’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends. Are you planning on explaining what </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘cyar’ika’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>means?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox pretends he doesn’t notice the flush that’s spreading across his face. “In the morning,” he agrees. “I’ll get a cot so we can sleep in here ‘till then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo hums happily as she presses her cheek against his firm chest. “I like the sound of that. Hurry back, Fox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So y’all wanted more 😏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riyo looks up, startled as the door to her Senatorial office slides open and shuts quicker than she’s used to. Commander Fox is walking towards her purposefully in full armor, somehow silent like a predator stalking his prey.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“We’ve got only a few minutes guaranteed,” he rumbles as he comes round to her side of the desk and pulls her chair away from the table in one smooth motion. “And I think it’s time for some payback.“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo can’t deny the way her breath catches in her chest at his lower than normal tone. “Fox?” She asks blankly. He responds by lifting her out of her seat and spinning them around so that he takes her spot and she is sitting across his thigh. She can already feel a dampness starting in her underwear from his display of dominance. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m going to make you scream my name, here, at your desk,“ Fox rumbles. “And then you’ll understand the reason for my constant distractedness whenever I try to work in my office.“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The promise sends a wave of heat throughout Riyo’s limbs, and she finds herself rocking slightly against his armored thigh consequently. <em>“Fo—ox,”</em> she sighs but begins to pout as one of his hands comes up to grab her waist firmly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Patience,“ he admonishes her as he brings his other hand up to cup her cheek, his gloved thumb running over her lower lip. Riyo stares directly at where she knew his gaze was as her tongue flicks out to lick his finger before she tilts her head down just enough to suck it into her mouth. A secret part of her is thrilled by the low groan that escapes him as his hand on her waist tightens.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He releases her to roughly hitch her skirt up, his hand slipping between her legs to press against her damp lace underwear. “All wet for me already?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She knows he’s smirking as he brushes against her clit through the fabric, causing her to release his thumb as she whines. “Don’t be a tease.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hmm.” He pulls his hands away from where they are to grasp her chest under the swell of her breasts. She is so small and his hands are so big that he’s easily able to rub his rough gloves over the thin fabric covering her nipples. “Just for that, you’re gonna use my armor to get yourself off.“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo tries to hold back a whine as she follows his orders and begins to move back and forth on Fox’s thigh. It finally breaks free as her pussy rubs across a raised ridge, sending sparks of pleasure of her spine as she repeats her movement to continue hitting that spot. She can feel her face becoming flushed as her eyes narrow and glaze over in lust, and every time Fox moves to rub or tweak her now hardened nipples, a ragged pant pushes out of her lungs and past her lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fox, I want you inside me,” she whines. “Want your hard cock.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not this time, pretty girl,” he replies easily. “You’re gonna keep pleasuring yourself on my armor as we sit here behind your desk until you come. I want you to remember this every time I visit on official business. I want you to remember how much your cunt likes my armor when you’re trying to work. I want you to get wet every time you sit here and remember what we’ve done.“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo gasps as his words become permanently engraved in her mind, and she squirms as they enhance the moment. “Fox, <em>please</em>,” she whimpers. “Just want you to touch me where I need it.“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not this time, Senator,” he again chastises with a click on his tongue. “You’re going to have to work for it.“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo presses down on his leg harder at his tone and her head tilts back as she finds some relief for a brief moment. She pulls one of her hands away from his shoulder and brings it down to her clit so her fingers can rub tantalizing circles into the sensitive and swollen nub. Another gasp leaves her as her eyes flutter shut and she can feel herself nearing the edge.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“None of that, now, pretty girl.“ Fox’s right hand leaves her breast to gently cup the side of her neck, his gloved thumb grazing her jawline. “Open your eyes for me.“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo moans as she follows his instructions, the rich sound of his voice causing her to leak more juices onto his armor. “Fox, more...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, you want to hear more? Want to cum to the sound of my voice?” His left hand pinches her nipple when she doesn’t immediately respond with a broken cry of yes. “Bet you don’t know how pretty you look, <em>Senator</em>, riding my thigh so well. Maybe I’ll just keep the stain you’ll leave behind, and then everyone will see it and know that the Guard commander has a good girl always ready for him. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Have me marked as yours for <em>everyone</em> to see.“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo sees stars as she comes, sobbing Fox’s name as she clenches around his thigh, her fingers scratching at his armor in an attempt to hold on to him as she fell apart. She distantly feels his grip on her chest and neck become a little firmer as he helps hold her upright while her pussy flutters against his thigh guard, her cum having left it and her own legs wet and sticky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good girl,” Fox softly murmurs as she blinks blearily at him. He leans forward so he can press his helmet against her forehead, and a tired but loving smile crosses her face as she leans into the intimate keldabe kiss. “Now you’re gonna clean up the mess you made with your ruined panties, and then maybe I’ll have a surprise for you when my shift ends.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo’s face flushes a brilliant cobalt but she does as she’s been ordered to. It’s a small price to pay for the promise of continuing later with her favorite Commander.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No commanders were harmed in the making of this chapter😏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s waiting for her in his room later that night, just as she asked. When Riyo enters, he’s sitting on his bed, his lower half still in his armor while his upper half is completely bare, allowing her to see the numerous light scars that decorate his skin like marred constellations. He looks up from the datapad in his hands when she locks the door.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Fox,” she greets him, her voice layered both with annoyance for his earlier stunt but also genuine happiness at seeing him again so soon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gives her a slight smile as he reaches up to set the datapad on the top bunk, but still raises a single eyebrow in challenge. “Riyo.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sheer <em>nerve</em> of this man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo will not lose control before the night’s even begun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I see you’ve made yourself ready, as per my instructions,” she says with a secret smile as she approaches him, raising a hand to cup his cheek and tip his head so he’s looking up at her. “Good,” she murmurs in a low tone, allowing her eyes to openly trail over Fox’s exposed muscles. She knows he wants to say something, but is proud when he remains silent as she commits the sight before her to memory.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you okay with trying something new?” Riyo steps away from him as she asks quietly, her hands moving to her waist as she unties the silky fabric that she’d tied there before leaving her office. Her gaze falls meaningfully to the lengthwise-folded shawl that in her hands before flickering back up to Fox. She can see a gleam of curiosity and interest in his dark eyes, but wants to ensure he’ll be alright with it before starting anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I trust you,” he states seriously with a firm nod, knowing she needs to hear it. “Go ahead.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you need me to stop...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know, just say ‘<em>red</em>.’”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo nods in acceptance before stepping up to stand between Fox’s legs, a dangerous smirk crossing her face. “Close your eyes,” she whispers. When he acquiesces, she lays the center of her folded shawl over his eyes and wraps it behind his head, securing it in place with a firm knot. His vision completely obscured, she leans forward to brush a featherlight kiss on his lips before using her hands to direct him to lay down on his bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She makes sure his pillow is positioned comfortably beneath his head before she backs away and darts over to where his utility belt is discarded on the floor at the end of his bed. Thorn had told her where she could find Fox’s wrist restraints and the matching key to unlock them, and if this worked out, she’d thank the other man with an entire star system if he asked for it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo strips out of her clothes and leaves them discarded next to his belt before she quietly moves back to the side of Fox’s bunk and climbs up so she is kneeling beside his head. “Lift your arms for me, Fox,” she directs, and when he does, she grips his wrist to guide it back behind his head, where she carefully snaps on one side of the handcuffs and loops it around the middle of five support poles at the head of the bunk. With one hand holding the cuffs in place, she uses her other to quickly grab Fox’s other wrist and lock it into the the restraints before slipping the key beneath his pillow so it won’t get lost in the sheets.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox tugs at the handcuffs without any real force as he tests them. “Riyo, how did you—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She silences him with a nip to his neck before taking his jaw in both her hands and runs her thumbs over his bottom lip as he gasps when she moves and settles on top of his abdomen. He looks so pretty like this: neck muscles tense, jaw lax, mouth open as he tugs against his restraints, wanting to touch her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m in charge tonight, Commander.” She leans down to kiss him, her fingers threading in his hair and pulling at it when he tries to surge up and deepen the kiss. “<em>Down</em>, boy.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hadn’t taken the armor off his legs yet, so Riyo has fun lightly tracing her fingers over his blacks as she removes them, following the outlines of his calves, up the back of his knees and up the inside of his thighs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wants to memorize him, and she’ll take as much time as she needs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She leaves his codpiece on and settles herself on top, leaning forward so her chest is pressed against his, her nipples hardening as they rub against his skin. She begins to grind herself against his armor as she raises one hand up to trace his large right pectoral while her teeth graze his left nipple. Fox moans her name as he bucks up against her, and he has to grit his teeth as she stops her ministrations and sits back up to press harder down on his codpiece and trapped cock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My darling Commander,” she says innocently, “I can’t give you the attention you want if you don’t behave.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Riyo...” he hisses, clearly struggling to keep his hips still as he tugs on his restraints. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How would you like it if I used your codpiece to make myself cum?” She asks in a sultry whisper. “I wonder if you’d ever be able to wear it again without getting hard and thinking of me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox groans as he pushes his head back deeper into his pillow, exposing the taut tendons of his neck as he swallows. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know you’d like that,” she continues as she rubs herself against the hard plastic. “You love the fact that I used you to please myself earlier. I bet you wanted to record it, so you could always remember how flushed I looked as I cried out while cumming on your thigh guard.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Riyo—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, you’ll get your chance to— if you listen to what I say.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She finally takes off the codpiece and pulls his blacks and briefs down and off his legs, setting them neatly at the end of the bunk. She then begins to kiss and nip her way up the inside of his legs, and she’s rewarded with him squirming when she settles between his thighs and kisses and sucks at his skin until she’s sure a mark will be left. He’s shaking when she finally leans up and licks his angry, weeping cock from its base to head. He moans brokenly as her fingers wrap around the base so she can slowly lap up all the precum that has leaked free, while her other hand strokes the inside of his left thigh. He inhales sharply and jerks when she flicks her tongue against his slit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Maker</em>, Riyo...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good boy,” she murmurs as he stills again, and she has to keep herself from grinning when he groans as she rewards him by engulfing his cock with her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck, s- so warm—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She doesn’t bob her head much this time; instead, she focuses on alternating between sucking his cock and licking it, wanting to prolong his pleasure. When as much of him is in her mouth as possible, Riyo lets her hand leave his cock to instead caress his heavy balls. When she experimentally squeezes them, Fox’s resulting gasp and jerk of his hips has her remember this sensitivity of his for future endeavors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she can feel his legs start to tense and his slight twitching become more erratic, Riyo removes her mouth from his cock and lets herself heavily pant for several moments as she listens to Fox almost whine at the loss of her touch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There’ll be none of that,” she admonishes before crawling up to his head. She carefully slings her right leg over his arms and face so she is kneeling above his mouth, and she reaches down to pull at his hair. “If you’re fit enough to whine, then you can put your mouth to other uses and eat me out.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She doesn’t even have to lower herself any further as Fox cranes his neck up to devour her before she’d even finished speaking. His tongue quickly finds her pussy and begins to run between its folds, licking clean all of her juices that has already begun to seep out. His nose brushes her clit and he shifts just enough so he can suck on it again before moving back so his tongue could dart up into her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes Fox, right there, <em>oh</em>—“ Riyo keens as he drags his tongue back up to circle her clit. One of her hands leaves his hair to reach behind her and insert two fingers into her cunt as she arches backwards. She can feel her walls flutter around her fingers, thankful at having something to clench around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox latching back onto her clit and harshly suckling is what finally causes her to shriek her release. She trembles on top of him as she gushes around her fingers, her cum dripping thickly onto his chin and neck. Fox doesn’t seem to mind as he ignores her oversensitivity to lick her clean.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’ve been so good for me,” she murmurs, her fingers hooking beneath his makeshift blindfold to slide it up his face and off his head. “I think I’ll let you cum now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She rubs herself against him as she slides back down his body to rest against his erect cock where it was straining to touch his abdomen. She waits as he blinks rapidly to reaccustom himself to the light before his eyes found her, naked and flushed in all her glory, sitting pressed against his cock. She smiles at the desperation and lust in his eyes as she shifts back a little further and takes his cock in her hands to line it up with her entrance before she slowly sinks down onto him. Their moans mingle together in the still air as he stretches her out, and Riyo finds herself surprised at her already increasing need to come again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox’s eyes roll back into his head and his mouth falls open in a strangled groan as Riyo moves her hips in a circle before pushing herself up off of his cock and then roughly back onto it. She brings one of her hands up to cup her breast and roll her nipple between her fingers as she sets a slow but steady pace, wanting to draw this out for as long as possible. Her other hand splays against Fox’s lower abdomen, and by how tense he is underneath her palm, she knows he won’t last much longer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’ve done so well,” she murmurs as moves her hands from her breast back to her clit, hoping it will be enough to send them over the edge together. “Cum for me, Fox.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was like he’d been waiting for her permission. Fox’s eyes lock onto her own as he gasps her name while he finally comes, his cock twitching within her. That’s all Riyo needs to follow him, and she can distantly hear Fox pant heavily as she sees white when her walls clench around him, milking him for every last drop of his cum as she orgasms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She collapses onto his chest as she regains her senses, feeling utterly satisfied and completely boneless. “Good boy,” she says with a quiet laugh as she presses a kiss to his sternum. By the rise and fall of his chest beneath her, he’s still trying to recover from the ferocity of his orgasm after all her earlier stimulation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stars, Riyo,” he finally says. She’s quite proud of how breathless he sounds. “You’re amazing.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A louder laugh spills out of her as she looks up at him and cheekily grins. “I know.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The handcuffs clank against the metal bar as he pulls at them again. “Can you let me out? Jus’ wanna hold you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo somewhat reluctantly pulls herself off of Fox’s softening cock and crawls up beside him. It takes a moment of blindly searching before she finds the key she’d kept secure beneath his pillow, but once she has it, she quickly leans up to unlock both his wrists. The cuffs clatter to the floor below, already forgotten as Riyo softly caressed the skin that’d been hidden beneath the cool metal and left a lingering kiss on the inside of both wrists, where she could feel the steady beat of his pulse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come ‘ere, <em>alor’ika</em>.” Fox’s quiet request has Riyo releasing his arms and moving back down his body so she can curl up beside him. His left bicep slides beneath her to pillow her head as he wraps his arm around her to pull her closer to him, and he takes hold of her right leg to drape it over his left. “Gonna let you do that whenever you want,” he tiredly slurs as he presses his cheek against the top of her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo hums contentedly. “Might be a while before we do that again,” she warns. “It’s your turn next.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She doesn’t need to look at his face to know that he’s smugly grinning. “Can’t wait.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🦟 was being a brat so this is all their fault😈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d been a long, weary day of dealing with the Senate‘s banthashit. Fox had been called to mediate between three different disputes, on top of having to complete a mountain of paperwork in relation to the week’s past Guard deployments for various instances. He’d found himself wishing for an assassination attempt to take place several times that day, just to liven things up— but seeing as it would mean more paperwork for him to deal with, perhaps it was good that the day had remained calm.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>That’s what leads to the long, cold shower Fox finds himself taking at the end of his shift. It’s a tried and true method of keeping himself awake so he can do more work, and to not let his thoughts get distracted, so he can actually focus.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He dries off while still in the communal freshers before he wraps his towel around his waist and heads back to his room to change into his blacks. He’d learned the hard way that leaving his clothes unattended around his brothers never ended well, and so has factored in this quick pit stop before he heads to his office.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox is still operating on autopilot as he presses his passcode into the keypad for his door and enters his room, pausing to lock it behind him so no one bothers him while he’s changing...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then finally, Fox turns around to find a surprise visitor waiting for him. His eyes dramatically widen as he takes in his Riyo, seated on his chair</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With his helmet on her head</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And his kama belted around her waist</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And <em>nothing else.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her lavender hair is loose and falls free from under his helmet, cascading over her shoulders and atop her pert breasts like a waterfall. He can see her nipples have already pebbled— whether in anticipation or from the cool air, he doesn’t know, and doesn’t particularly care, since he then sees that her hand is already between her legs as she casually drags her fingers through her folds, and he can see she is already wet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve been waiting for you, Commander.”  Her voice sounds strange coming through his modulator, more formal and tinny, but <em>stars</em>, he’s never seen anything more arousing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He drops his towel onto the floor, revealing his rapidly hardening length, and purposefully strides towards her. The helmet speakers meaning he can hear her breath clearly catch in her her throat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once in front of her, he immediately drops to his knees and wraps his hands around both her calves so he can throw her legs over his shoulders. His grip slides up to hold her thighs firmly and wide open as he eagerly leans in and drags his tongue up across her dripping pussy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Look at you, already so <em>wet</em> for me, little one,” he pulls away to praise as she moans at his touch. “You already make yourself cum while you were waiting for me, or did you hold off, like a good girl?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, sir,” Riyo gasps as he inserts two fingers into her as a reward for her reply. “Was waiting for you, Commander.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well done,” he murmurs as he curls his fingers inside of her to brush against one of her more sensitive spots. He holds her down tighter as she tries to buck her hips up, and returns his mouth to her so he can flick the tip of his tongue back and forth over her clit. Riyo cries out as she jerks against the chair, trapped between the hard plastic on one side and Fox’s iron grip and relentless teasing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His name falls from her lips and Fox reprimands her by nipping at her clit. “I’m sorry, sir,” she cries as she tries to grind against him to find some friction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You wanna cum, pretty girl? You gonna squeeze your cunt around my fingers?” He asks as he adds a third finger to her, pausing for a moment as he spreads his fingers apart to stretch her wide so he can delve his tongue into her heat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I wanna cum, sir, please let me cum,” she whines.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gives her a long lick as he draws his head away from her so he can look up at her helmeted head. “Go on, then. Cum for me, soldier.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riyo shakes as her orgasm hits her, but Fox isn’t going to let her off easily. He begins to pump his fingers within her despite her walls fluttering against them and he returns his full oral attention to her clit, tracing the alphabet against it with his tongue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fox, please, I can’t- I <em>can’t</em>-“ she sobs as he works her immediately towards a second orgasm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes you can, and you will,” he orders. “You begged for this, remember, pretty girl?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shrieks as she shatters again, fingernails scraping his scalp as they dig in when she tenses, trying to find any relief. She gushes around his fingers, leaving his chin and the seat of the chair coated in her cum. He abandons her clit to lap her clean, chuckling in satisfaction every time he brushed a sensitive spot and sent tremors throughout her body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fox,” she brokenly gasps, her hips weakly twitching as he mercilessly continues his oral assault on her. “Can’t— too <em>much</em>—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“One more,” he calmly says, moving his thumb so he can rub tight circles over her swollen nub, the callous on the pad of his finger adding extra pressure. “Then I’m gonna fuck you while you wear my kama, <em>alor’ika</em>.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That’s all it takes for Riyo to fall apart beneath him again, her ragged moan hitching several times as the prolonged and heightened pleasure makes her spasm under his firm grasp until she sinks limply against the chair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox rises from his knees and shifts his hold on Riyo so one of his arms is hooked under her thighs while the other is wrapped around her shoulders. He easily lifts her bridal style and walks her over to his bed, where he lays her down carefully, knowing his helmet is probably large for her and not wanting to jostle her head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wearing nothing but my helmet and kama,” Fox growls playfully as he climbs on top of Riyo, staring directly into the helmet visor where he knows she’s watching him. “Such a tease.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Commander...” Her modulated voice manages to still sound breathy. “I want you to fuck me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox isn’t about to let her off the hook this quickly. “Say pretty please?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His little blue goddess whines with frustration and need. “Please, sir, want your large cock to fill me up.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, since you asked so nicely...” He relents with a wicked smirk as he lines his cock up with her pussy and fills her in one smooth thrust. Fox moans as her walls flutter uncontrollably around him; she’s so sensitive after coming three times already, and Fox knows neither of them will last long under these conditions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He presses his forehead against the surface of his own helmet and makes sure to keep his gaze steady as he sets a steady pace, letting Riyo’s whines and gasps guide and encourage him on. Her fingers latch onto both his biceps as he hovers over her, not wanting to crush her, and he knows her nails will leave visible marks for several days.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want you to cum in me, Fox,” Riyo pants desperately as his thrusts become slightly more erratic. “Wanna feel it fill me, leak out of me all night, mark me as yours.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>All the muscles in his body tense as her words send him over the edge, and Fox groans roughly as his cock pulses within her, pumping his cum deep into her cunt. He can feel Riyo clench around him and weakly whimper as she comes one final time, and Fox still has enough energy to be proud of well he’s satisfied her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shifts his weight onto one arm so he can bring his right hand up and finally lift his helmet off of Riyo’s head, revealing her flushed face and tired smile as she drowsily meets his gaze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Surprise,” she says with amusement as her smile morphs into a grin. “Can’t believe I didn’t think of this sooner.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fox chuckles before her leans down to slowly kiss her. “It was one of your more brilliant ideas,” he jokingly agrees. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mhmm,” she hums happily. “I’d like you see you try and top that.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sure I’ll think of something.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm writing these out of pettiness towards Foxiyo antis now, and I could always use more ideas for future chapters :) Feel free to leave a comment here with suggestions, or send me a DM or ask (anon is fine) on my tumblr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Riyo can tell from the moment Fox enters her apartment that it’s been a rough day for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d known in advance that something had to be up– he’d sent her a message asking if they could meet at her place, something he’d been hesitant to do before now. But then she opens the door to let him in and she sees the state he’s in, and she immediately knows she’ll do anything to help him temporarily forget the day’s hardships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His helmet is already off and in his arms, and he lets it drop to the ground once he’s inside and the door is shut and locked. He seems hesitant to touch her, so Riyo takes initiative by stretching up on her tip-toes so she can gently kiss his lips. Fox lets out a sigh as he allows himself to get lost in her touch momentarily, which is long enough for Riyo’s hands to ghost over Fox’s chestplate and find the release mechanism to pull it off his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox becomes pliant under her touch and breaks away to watch her as she smooths her palms over his chest and up to his shoulders to unclasp his shoulder guards next. With each piece of armor she removes, Riyo leaves a trail of kisses in its place. When her mouth isn’t softly brushing against his blacks, she murmurs quiet affirmations to him, in the hope that they’ll help him further relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tells him of the way she sees him. He’s loyal and brave, he’s gentle and kind, she loves how he cares for his brothers, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful– </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And when the last piece is removed, Riyo glances up to find Fox flushed and his pupils blown out at he stares at her in awe and desperate desire. “I love you, Fox,” she reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words fail him as he reaches out to touch her, but pauses as something holds him back. His hands clench at his sides, and Riyo can see him internally warring with himself. “Riyo, I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I know,” she soothes, and takes one of his hands in hers to guide it to grasp her waist. “Don’t hold back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox surges forward as he leans down and kisses her breathless. He coaxes her mouth open with his and she gives all control to him as he devours her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tears her thin nightgown apart with his hands and Riyo gasps as the cool air hits her skin, her core clenching at the action. He buries his face in the crook of her neck as he lifts her up, and Riyo automatically wraps her legs around his waist as he walks them backwards until her back hits the wall. She moans as he grinds against her, his hard cock causing her hips to jerk as it rubs against her soaked panties and clit. “Fox,” she gasps, her arms wrapping around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a growl as he slides a hand between them, yanking his blacks down to free his cock in one smooth motion. His fingers tear her panties off, flicking her clit for a moment and sending shudders up her spine before he lines up his cock with her pussy and thrusts into her. Riyo cries out as she feels every inch of him fill her, the thick veins of his cock deliciously rubbing against her fluttering walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head tips back to lean against the wall as he pulls out so only his head is still within her before tightening his grip on her thigh and snapping his hips back into her. Riyo tries to bite her lip to keep quiet, but Fox isn’t having that tonight. His other hand snakes away from her clit to run his thumb under her lower lip before he pulls her into a bruising kiss as he continues to thrust roughly into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers clench tightly onto the upper half of his blacks as she shudders against him, unable to even cry out as he swallows her whimpers before they can escape. He bites her lip before he pulls away to press his forehead against hers as he shifts her slightly higher up the wall, and Riyo sobs as the angles of his thrust change to hit that electric spot deeper inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need you to come for me soon, cyar’ika,” he rasps as his hand leaves her cheek to caress her left breast and pinch her nipple. “Want you to cum ‘round my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wants to tell him </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that right now is about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she can find her pleasure later, but Fox’s next order leaves no room for argument. “Play with your clit, pretty girl. Wanna feel you fall apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo is certain her eyes roll back when her fingers first brush against the sensitive nub, but Fox’s murmured praise urges her to continue her ministrations. She blinks back into focus to find Fox watching her intently as he grinds his hips against her, giving her the entire length of his cock to clench around as she nears her edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go, Riyo,” he mutters as her legs tense around him and pull him as close as possible. “Come for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cries his name as her orgasm hits her and has her trembling between Fox and the wall she’s pressed against. She can hear him hiss as her cunt squeezes him, but her moans drown him out as he begins to raggedly thrust into her, drawing out her spasms of pleasure as he reaches his own peak. Somewhere in her post-orgasm haze, she can feel his cock pulsing within her as he groans his own release and spills into her. His head drops to rest on her shoulder, and Riyo lets out a breathy laugh as she brings her other hand up to card through his dark, sweaty hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t even make it to the bedroom,” she observes as her chest heaves as if she’s just run a race.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plenty of time left for that,” Fox promises as he leaves a soft kiss against her shoulder. “The night’s still young, and I’m not finished with you yet.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have nothing to say for myself 😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Meetings were already one of Fox’s least favorite things in the world. What was the point of his time spent writing reports and briefings when he was then required to show up to personally explain all the information anyways?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least in those meetings he was at least doing something… unlike now, where he stood off to the side of the room full of senators, having to stoically listen to the inconsequential drivel that had been the reason for this gathering. One day, he’d figure out why they couldn’t hold a group holocall and do this virtually. It’d mean less pain for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only benefit to shifts like this are that he’s able to take care of things through his helmet HUD. So far, he’d already signed off on some supply acquisitions and daily patrol logs and was feeling fairly productive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when he saw a priority message alert flashing in the corner of his eye, and his relative calm was quickly dashed after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the alert to see it was a voice message from Riyo. Odd, that. Perhaps she was in a situation where she couldn’t openly text message him for help? He made sure his external speakers were off before playing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good thing he’d done so, as his ears were immediately filled with the sweet sounds of Riyo’s desperate panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fox—” She whined, her voice cutting off as it was replaced by the sound of her fingers moving through something wet. Fuck, she was touching herself and kriffing recording it. “Come home soon, please. Want your fingers filling me up instead of mine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox grit his teeth at the mental image that sprang to mind, of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>cyar’ika </span>
  </em>
  <span>laid beneath him, her mouth open in a silent cry as he touched her where she wanted him to. He stiffened as another audio message popped up beneath it, and he steeled himself before playing it next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...It’s not the same, cumming on my own fingers,” Riyo gasped. “Yours are longer, thicker… need them in me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maker, it took all his strength to not outwardly flinch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swore when he saw a third message appear. If he were a lesser man, he wouldn’t open it until the meeting had concluded… but he was Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard, and this was his blue goddess. Nothing would keep him from her– not even bureaucracy at its finest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he heard her breathy cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you were here holding me down, Fox,” she moaned. “I wanna cum on your fingers–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teeth were bared in a feral snarl behind his helmet as he clenched his hands at his sides, considering the ramifications if he up and left in that moment. On one hand, the longer it took him to get back to Riyo, the more worked up she’d be by then. On the other hand… he was about ready to punch a hole in the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then a fourth and final message arrives. Fox shuts his eyes and tries to grasp onto every bit of self-control and nonchalance that he has before he opens it, somehow already knowing what he’ll hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Riyo’s high whine as she comes fills his ears, and Fox is sure that this is some clever new form of Separatist torture: keeping him captive in pointless meetings while the most gorgeous being in the galaxy cried out for his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There would be hell to pay for this.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Once he gets back to the apartment, Fox is greeted with the sight of Riyo laying on their bed, a blanket the only thing hiding her bare form from his sight. Not to worry– he could work with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As usual, he strips himself of his armor, leaving it silently in a neat pile next to the doorway. He then pulls off the top half of his blacks, not wanting them to interfere with his plan or give him away. When he’s finished, he quietly pads over to the end of the bed and slowly crawls onto it, not wanting to disturb Riyo… yet. After it’s clear she hasn’t woken up, Fox lifts the bottom of the blanket and inches himself forward until he’s rested comfortably between her splayed legs. He lets the fabric fall to cover him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t need perfect light to find his way towards Riyo’s sensitive spots– he could map her body with his eyes closed at this point. He slides his arms under her thighs so he can spread her open for him before he leans in and presses his mouth to her hot core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s his favorite thing to taste, and Fox finds his eyes falling shut as he begins to gently devour her. He switches between licking long stripes up her slit and delving his tongue between her folds, coaxing out soft whimpers as she begins to weakly flutter around him. She instinctively rocks against him, seeking more from him even in her sleep while she grows wetter with every passing moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo’s finally drawn back to the waking world when Fox shifts upward to trace circles on her clit with his tongue, and his only warning is a broken moan before she flicks the blanket off his head and his vision is flooded with light. He pauses to blink rapidly, and this cease in motion causes Riyo to lace her fingers through his hair and buck up against his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fox,” she sighs, “you’re making me feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox hums in acknowledgement and twists to press a gentle kiss to the inside of her left thigh before releasing his hold on that same leg so he can push one of his fingers into her. “That’s it, <em>cyar'ika</em>,” he murmurs as her back arches slightly in relief at having something to clench around. “Cum for me, pretty girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches intently as she tilts her head back into the pillows, her whole body trembling as she falls apart at his command. It’s sweet and slow, and Fox makes sure to draw her pleasure out as long as possible by returning his mouth to her heat and teasing her through her climax. Only when he feels her legs begin to shake beneath his grasp and her labored pants fill the air does he pull away to allow her a breather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re home early,” she finally says after catching her breath. Her eyes meet his where he’s propped up on his elbows between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was something more important that required my attention,” he smirks, this time brushing his lips against her right thigh. “You sent me four messages, Riyo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you cum three more times, then.” His smirk grows into a wicked grin as he hears her breath hitch at his promise. “You’re gonna need another nap by the time I’m done with you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one's for suja😘 (&amp; idea was suggested by an anon months ago! hope you like it)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even if Riyo hadn’t been warned in advance by his fellow commanders that today had been a long day for Fox, she could tell by the look in his eyes the moment he took off his helmet. It took him several heartbeats for his gaze to settle onto her, and when it finally did, she felt herself having to fight back tears at how lost and weary he looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t hesitate to abandon her work and rise from the couch to wrap her arms around him in a firm hug. “I missed you, Fox,” she murmured, wanting to let him know that it was all okay now, he was home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his armor pressing against her cheek, she could feel his chest rise and fall in a shaky breath. “Missed you too, Ri.” She felt him press a lingering kiss to the top of her head. “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was she deserving of such a wonderful person?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’d finished everything important an hour ago,” she assured him. “I was actually considering a trip to the fresher when you came in.” She leaned back slightly so he could see her face and the warm smile she reserved for him. “Care to join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo laced their fingers together as she finally pulled away from him and led the way to their room. “Very sure. Will you help me take off your armor? It’ll go quicker with both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard him sigh as he squeezed her hand. “Yeah, of course.” He still sounded out of it, so she hoped that she’d be able to ease some of his tension before he slept tonight. She was afraid that otherwise, he wouldn’t get any rest at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo stopped them at the foot of their bed and sat down facing Fox so he stood between her legs. “I’ll get the lower half,” she told him, not wanting him to have to deal with crouching down to remove all the pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he replied softly, already moving to free one of his arms. Riyo bit her lower lip worriedly as she ducked her head and began to deftly remove his thigh guards, brushing her hand lightly over the now-exposed area of his blacks as she set each piece aside. She did the same with the rest of his legs before moving back up to his cod piece; to her delight, Fox sucked in a breath when her fingers lingered just above his bulge. “Ri?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shot him an innocent look. “Would you like help removing your blacks? Or would you rather meet me in the fresher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brow furrowed as he processed her question. “Meet you in the…?” He trailed off with wide eyes as Riyo slid off the bed to head to the fresher, pulling off her slip to reveal her otherwise nude body as she went. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stars</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she heard him swear behind her, and she giggled before she ducked into the other room, heading straight for the shower to turn on the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you com-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ing</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Riyo’s voice hitched into a squeal as arms wrapped around her from behind and lifted her into the shower, the lukewarm water spraying off her shoulders. Fox joined her a moment later, one of his hands stroking down her spine while the other cupped her chin to hold her steady as he leaned down to kiss her. She sighed contentedly and pressed her palms against his firm chest as she kissed him back slowly before drawing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me take care of you,” she whispered against his lips, her eyes fluttering open to find him staring back at her in wonder. “Let me do this for you, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox gave her a broken smile as she moved one hand to cradle his cheek. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo kissed him chastely once more before nudging him into position directly under the water’s flow. The water had heated by now, and she could visibly see the first of the tension seep out of him as the water cascaded over him. The warmth was good for his sore muscles too, and was clearly helping, if the moan he gave was anything to go off of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he was distracted, Riyo moved to the side to retrieve some shampoo and squirted it into her palm. “Bend down for me?” She didn’t want to get any of the soap in his eyes, so she thanked him with a peck on his cheek as he followed her instructions. She spread the shampoo across both hands and began to work her fingers through his curls, purposefully scratching her nails against his scalp to coax more sighs from her trooper. Physical contact and affection was still so new to him after years under the strict watch of the Kaminoans, and Riyo was intent on making up for all that lost time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you wash it out? I don’t want to get soap in your face,” she asked softly, beaming when he gave a loose nod and stood up fully again. Riyo stepped forward and pressed herself against his front, doing her best to seem unaware of his hardening cock nestled against her stomach as she thrust her hands under the water behind him to get them clean. And then just as quickly, she stepped back, a sly grin on her face as Fox groaned in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riyo…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Fox?” She busied herself with grabbing a bar of soap and beginning to run it over his chest soothingly. She admired the way the water would wash away the white suds to reveal his bronzed skin with each pass she made, leaving little trails down his body that she’d clean away as she worked downwards. By the time she reached his waist, his abdomen was tense and his cock was erect, but she made sure to avoid it and instead start working on his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re teasing,” Fox huffed, watching her progress through hooded eyes as she finished with his left side and moved to the right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” Riyo asked with a neutral hum, as if she couldn’t see the pearls of precum beading at his tip. “I don’t see how.” And then she was done with his right arm, and so she sank to her knees. “I’m just trying to help you relax, love.” Now her hands found his right thigh, and she made sure to massage her fingers into his warm skin, in the guise of spreading more soap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” He echoed her question back at her, and Riyo felt heat pool in her abdomen at how much rougher his voice sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She let her ministrations move to his left leg. “Is there something else I could do that would help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There might be one thi– oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kark</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Fox choked out as Riyo dropped the soap, gripped both of his thighs to steady him, and licked her way up the underside of his shaft all in one smooth motion. She took his head into her mouth when she reached the top and swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, happily lapping up the precum that leaked out as a result. Fox moaned shamelessly as she paused to look up at him through her eyelashes, and she relished in the way his head fell back when she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure as she took him deeper into her mouth and throat until her nose touched his abdomen. Both Fox’s hands buried in her hair as she pulled off of him, and she playfully sucked on his tip before enveloping his whole length again. His legs were quaking beneath her fingers as she pulled off again and began to bob her head more shallowly, allowing her tongue to press flatly against his cock and provide extra friction as she moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriff, Riyo, so warm, feel so good,” he panted, beginning to buck his hips into her mouth. Riyo felt herself beginning to tear up as he thrust erratically and rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to provide relief to her throbbing clit as she watched his self-control snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ri, I’m gonna– gonna cum,” Fox tried to warn her, but Riyo only tightened her grip on him in response so he couldn’t pull out. That action alone, seeing her insistence on tasting him, sent Fox over the edge, and he cried out her name as he spilled onto her tongue. Riyo swallowed around him, using the extra bit of suction to draw out his orgasm, leaving his knees ready to buckle from the overstimulation. When she finally pulled away, Riyo licked her lips and looked up to find Fox’s flushed face tilted down towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any more relaxed now?” She asked cheekily, and Fox chuckled lowly as he snatched both of her wrists and pulled her back up. Riyo gasped in surprise as he spun her around and trapped her against his chest, his cock resting against her ass as one of his hands snaked down between her legs while the other crossed her body to hold her chin and head steady, his thumb stroking her lower lip enticingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much more,” he rumbled. “I think I’ll be able to focus a little better now.” His right thumb rubbed circles around her clit as he ran his fingers across her cunt. “You liked sucking me off, didn’t you, pretty girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Riyo gasped, trying to arch into him, but his steady hold on her kept her from doing anything much more than squirm. “But wanted to focus on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox hummed absently. “You forgot, Riyo,” he paused as he slipped two fingers into her heat, causing her to whine. “I’m never more relaxed than when I’m pleasing </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” While he curled his fingers within her, he slipped his left thumb past her lips and into her mouth, which she distractedly sucked on. “Can you cum for me, Ri? I want you to cum on my fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo squeezed her eyes shut as she nodded and rocked her hips against his fingers. She could feel it coiling in her stomach, and she rubbed against his hand to try and get more friction. Fox shifted so her clit was now brushing against the length of his thumb, and now he was able to reach that spot inside her that made her see stars, and Riyo found herself sobbing as she came hard. She went completely limp in his arms as Fox worked her through her orgasm, letting her clench around him as aftershocks wracked her smaller frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she basked in her afterglow, Fox’s arms moved so he was hugging her hips, holding her securely as the steam from the forgotten shower left water droplets against their skin. Riyo shut her eyes as she felt him kiss the top of her head once more, and she let herself relax further back into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ri,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo rubbed her hands up and down his forearms where they crossed her stomach. “Are you alright?” She asked, turning her head so her ear rested against his sternum. Fox’s heartbeat was strong and steady, a reassuring sound at the end of every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m better now that I’m home with you,” he promised. “Now, come on. Let me wash you off before we head to bed.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Bad Things” by Jace Everett.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From my Spotify Wrapped based prompts I’m doing right now! This isn’t smut but I think it deserves to be here 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was always a race to see who could undress the fastest when they both got home for the night. Fox could confidently say that the incentive had led him to becoming the fastest clone in the entire GAR when it came to de-kitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d always found his eyes drawn to Riyo’s intricate hair pieces, even before she’d allowed him to corrupt her beauty with his touch. Now he was even more fond of them though, because it meant that he was ready before she was. It’s become a favorite pass time of his, to approach her from behind while she sat in front of her mirror freeing her lavender locks and try to successfully distract her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath hitched when he leaned forward and began trailing kisses from the side of her neck down to her bare shoulder. He could leave a mark safely here. No one would see it under her clothes tomorrow, but Riyo would know it was there, would still bear his secret claiming of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox wondered idly when he’d become such a romantic before humming in amusement at the thought. It was when Riyo had deemed him worthy of her affections, of course. It always led back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Riyo tried to ask in a neutral tone, but Fox could hear the hitch in her voice when he chose that moment to nip at her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his gaze rise to the mirror in front of her, only speaking when he knew her eyes had met his as she gave a small gasp. “A plan of action,” he hummed, his tone carefully measured to not give anything away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A plan of action?” Riyo echoed in confusion, her fingers not pausing in their task of removing the many pins still securing her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox allowed himself to smirk against her, chuckling lowly as he saw her fingers momentarily fumble in response. “Yeah, cyare,” he murmured, locking onto her golden gaze in the mirror. “Just planning how I’m going to positively <em>ruin</em> you as punishment for taking so long to undress today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dark surge of pride shot through him at the soft moan Riyo made in the wake of his admission, especially once he noticed her hands had slowed down at her task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She <em>wanted</em> this, and the mischievous smile she shot his way was only confirmation of the fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I should give you more time then, to complete your plan…” She trailed off teasingly, and that’s what finally caused Fox to snap. His arms surged up and around her, one hand splaying across Riyo’s stomach while the other cupped her chin and forced her to hold steady for him as he ghosted his lips against her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hair done or not, I don’t care: you’ve got 60 seconds, Senator, and then I want you laid out across that bed for me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You have asked, and thus I have delivered.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Riyo can hardly keep her grin off her face at the excited gleam that appears in Fox’s eyes when he finally sees what she’s pulled out of the drawer. His chest is still heaving and his cock already leaking after the attention she’d just paid to his pulse point under his jaw. There’d be a mark there for a few days at least, and Riyo is pleased that it’ll be hidden while he’s working but visible once he’s back in the barracks. Fox is hers, and she’s glad his brothers will know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want this?” She checks, her tone teasing even though she is waiting for his consent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox’s mouth parts as his gaze flickers hungrily between her and the toy in her hands. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Riyo tips her head to the side as she climbs back on the bed, coming to rest between his spread legs. She sets the toy and lube down so she can slide her palms up the insides of his thighs, sending a shudder up Fox’s spine. “I couldn’t hear you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cyare</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox groans at her use of Mando’a. “<em>Kriff</em>, Riyo— yes, yes I want it. <em>Please</em>,” he pants, his hips bucking slightly at the end as she rubs circles with her thumbs right next to his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to hold still, then,” she chastises gently. Riyo lifts one hand and leans over his flushed body until her fingers brush against his lips. “Suck for me. That’s a good boy,” she smiles as he eagerly opens his mouth, his tongue running along her fingers to coat them thoroughly with spit. “Now, hands on your legs— I need you to hold yourself open for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox is quick to obey, and Riyo makes sure her eyes are on his face when she rubs around his tight ring before pushing a wet finger into his ass. Fox’s eyes flutter shut and his head falls back with a moan as she begins to move a bit deeper, loosening his muscles a bit at a time. Her other hand is flat against his lower abdomen to help keep him flat against the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how you feel, Fox,” Riyo murmurs as she sets a leisurely pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not enough, I can take more,” he replies, his voice strained as he tries to keep it level. It doesn’t matter, because he lets out another moan as she slips a second finger into him. “Please, harder—“ Fox trails off into a whine as Riyo scissors her fingers apart, wanting to make sure he’ll be ready to fit her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you’ll be able to take me?” She coos, adding a third finger and exhaling in pride at how Fox’s mouth falls open in an “O” shape as she brushes against that electric spot in him. “That’s it, don’t come yet, pretty boy.” She files away the choked sound he makes at the nickname, knowing that might be the thing to get him over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox lets out a questioning noise and lifts a hand to reach for her when she removes her fingers, but Riyo <em>tsks</em> at him in reprimand so he’ll settle again. She reaches for the strap-on that she’d set aside and slowly makes a show of fastening it on herself, knowing it’ll increase Fox’s wanting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Fox,” she purrs, letting her gaze roam across his open posture. “Hands and knees, facing the headboard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox moves quicker than normal to comply, and Riyo caresses his firm ass once he moves into position. “Good boy.” She pops the cap off of the lube and lathers it onto her strap-on before taking her place behind him on her knees. Humming lightly, she runs her hand over the base of his spine and lines it up with him. “There we go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cyare</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fox lets out a wrecked whine as she thrusts smoothly into him. She sees his fingers clench onto the bed sheets when she leans over him, her pert nipples brushing against his hot skin. His muscles ripple as she slides in and out of him, Fox arching his back with each thrust as he begs her to go deeper, harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo can’t keep her eyes off of him as he rocks back into her. He’s stopped holding back each little sound he makes, and Riyo makes it her goal to coax a new one out of him before he comes. She reaches around him, taking his cock in hand and beginning to stroke it in time with her thrusts. Fox sobs brokenly and his head drops down as she squeezes him and spreads the leaked precum back up his shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ri, please,” he gasps, pushing back into her next thrust. “Just a bit more, feels so <em>kriffing</em> <em>good</em>...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well, Fox.” Riyo ducks down and presses a kiss to his shoulder. “I want you to come for me.” He shudders beneath her and Riyo strokes his cock once, twice, and thrusts into him again, and then Fox is crying her name and his arms are shaking and he’s coming all over the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riyo rubs her hands up and down his sides as she guides him to lie down clear of the mess he’s made. With a promise that she’ll be right back, Riyo kisses his lips gently and heads to the fresher to leave her strap-on in the sink for later and grab a damp towel. She makes her way back to Fox and pulls the soiled blanket out from under him before curling up around him. He practically melts into her touch, and Riyo knows in that moment she will do anything to care for this man who trusts himself so wholly with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivers under her ministrations one last time when she says <em>good boy.</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>